


Imprisoned

by orphan_account



Series: Nagisa and Korosensei [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Molestation, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagisa and Koro-sensei role play a prison gang rape! It ain't that hard since Koro-sensei can make clones of himself. (Koro-sensei is literally every other character)





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write these?

"In you go!" The prion guard roughly throws Nagisa into his cell and the poor boy lands flat on his face on the concrete floor. "Enjoy your new home!" The prison cell slams shut. Nagisa hears the cell lock and the prison guard walk away whistling with his keys jangling loudly. Nagisa sits up and observes his surroundings. The prison cell is bare save for a metal bunkbed with mattresses so hard they're practically stone and threadbare blankets. In one corner is a rickety metal table and in the other is a metal toilet with only a think curtain for privacy. 

"What are you in for?" Asks his cell mate, sitting up in bed and leering at Nagisa. "You're rather young into be in prison." He licks his lips. 

Nagisa backs away nearly tripping on the chains around his ankles. His stomach twists in terror. How did he not notice this inmate before? "I-I uh, I'm in for attempted assassination." He squeaks. 

"Really?" His cellmate chuckles. "Not what I expected to hear from someone with a pretty face like yours. I bet you seduced your target first, eh?" 

Nagisa nods and his cell mate chuckles again. "Who was it you tried to kill?"

"My-my teacher," Nagisa blushes. 

"Wow, must have been one bad teacher." His cell mate steps out of bed and walks toward Nagisa. He grabs his chin and forces Nagisa to look into his eyes. "Say, are you a guy or a girl?"

"G-guy!" Nagisa squirms. 

His cell mate smiles menacingly. "I think you'll get along great in here, if you behave that is."

"B-behave?" 

"Do what the inmates say and you'll avoid trouble. _No matter what they ask you to do." ___

Nagisa squeaks as suddenly his cell mate kisses him forcing his tongue into his mouth. He pulls away leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. "You'll be just fine." He whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout his entire first week in prison, Nagisa finds him self trapped providing sexual favors for his new cell mate. Lap dances, blow jobs, hand jobs, stripping, you name it Nagisa's cell mate made him do it all. 

In fact, on Nagisa's very first day his cell mate forced the boy to pull down his pants just so he could rub his massive, 7 inch cock against Nagisa's smaller, 4 inch cock and laugh as Nagisa came. 

However, the only thing Nagisa's cell mate hadn't done yet was actually stick his cock inside him. He did tease Nagisa occasionally though, pulling his pants down randomly to grope his round butt cheeks and rub his cock against his butt crack but never sticking it in his ass. Nagisa almost wished that he would just do it already. While he didn't want his cell mate to fuck him (he could deal with sexual favors), the fear and crippling anxiety was making him go mad. 

"I'm saving it for a special occasion." His cell mate said every time. "I'll fuck you soon, don't worry."

He hated this torture, but knew that if he attempted to fight back far worse things would happen to him. The only way he kept himself sane was by pretending he enjoyed being sexually harassed, and now Nagisa can no longer tell if he does or doesn't like being forced to perform sexual acts anymore. One night, he even dreamt of the terrible action taking place and he woke up screaming only to be punished by the guards and thrown in solitary.

It wasn't just his own cell mate that bothered Nagisa. There were four others that constantly catcalled him wherever he went, the cafeteria, the prison yard, the bathroom, everywhere! They hung out in a group and sometimes they'd whistle and slap his ass as he passed by or mime fapping. Nagisa called them the cat-callers in his head. 

The prison guards opted to ignore Nagisa's harassment often turning a blind eye when the cat-callers slapped him in public. On the bright-side, they never did more than that until one particular day, on the 1 month anniversary of Nagisa's first day in prison, when they happened to be in the showers at the same time along with Nagisa's inmate.

Nagisa is minding his own business redressing after a cold shower when suddenly his cell mate and the cat-callers appeared behind him smirking and cracking their knuckles. 

"Hello, Nagisa-chan," His cell mate croons. "Enjoy your shower?" 

Nagisa hesitates as he finishes dressing and turns around to face them. "Yes." He says suspiciously. He wonders if his cell mate is going to force him to give them all blowjobs. 

"Excellent. Say, Nagisa-chan, since it's your 1 month anniversary how would you like a special _gift _to celebrate the occasion?" His cell mate and the cat-callers step closer surrounding Nagisa. He's trapped like a fish in a net.__

__

__"A gift...?" Nagisa raises and eyebrow and backs up against the lockers clutching his towel to his chest._ _

__

__His cell mate grins reaching into his pants and pulling out his dick. "I said I was saving this for a special occasion."_ _

__

__Nagisa's eyes widen as it dawns on him. His cell mate was planning to fuck him in front of a crowd!_ _

__"Pull down your pants," His cell mate commanded. "Show everyone your cute little dick."_ _

__

__Nagisa has now choice but to obey, pulling down his pants and revealing his dick to the cat-callers for the first time. The cat-callers stare at it grinning madly. All of a sudden, they're all pulling out their dicks and stroking them!_ _

__

__Nagisa whimpers. "U-um, what-what are they doing?"_ _

__"They want in on the fun too," His cell mate explains. "Be happy, you're in for one wild ride."_ _

__Nagisa had already accepted by now that his cell mate fucking him was inevitable, but he didn't consider others taking part! He begins to tremble as his cell mate steps closer._ _

__

__"Turn around and present your ass."_ _

__

__Nagisa obeys, turning around and bending over using his arms to hold him up against the lockers. He can't stop shaking as he awaits his impending fate._ _

__

___Just pretend you enjoy it _Nagisa repeats the mantra in his head and bites his lip.__ _ _

___ _

___The moment his cell mate jams a finger in him, Nagisa gasps and his cock begins to twitch excitedly. After being molested for so long, Nagisa couldn't help feeling pleasured as his cell mate torments him. His cell mate sticks in another finger and begins to scissor the boy._ _ _

___ _

___Nagisa lets out a moan and the cat-callers laugh and whistle. It doesn't take long for Nagisa to become completely hard. Sticking his remaining fingers into Nagisa's ass, the cell mate moves in and out rapidly preparing the boy until he's sufficiently wide enough to take his dick._ _ _

___ _

___Pulling a bottle of lube from his pocket, he pours it in Nagisa's ass and rubs a generous amount on his dick. He passes it to the other inmates who do the same, their dicks equally large and pornographic looking._ _ _

___ _

___Fingers brushing against Nagisa's prostrate, he's overcome with pleasure and moans loudly. Finally, Nagisa is ready and the cell mate removes his fingers. Nagisa whines at the loss. Knowing that the prisoners will be more likely to go easy on him if he played along, Nagisa waves his wide, twitching asshole enticingly as he spreads his legs as far as he can go. He's prepared for it too hurt and is doing his best to lessen the pain that is to come._ _ _

___ _

___"Are you ready for my cock, Nagisa-chan?" Asks his cell mate, gripping the boy's hips and lining the head of his cock up against Nagisa's entrance._ _ _

___ _

___"Please, go easy on me." he begs. No point in begging the cell mate to stop._ _ _

___ _

___His cell mate grips Nagisa's hips painfully as he angles the boy just right. "Say you want my cock first."_ _ _

___ _

___"I want your cock," Nagisa responds immediately. He wants it to be over already. "Please put your cock in me!" Already his own cock is engorged and begging for release._ _ _

___ _

___"You're going to have to beg a little harder than that."_ _ _

___ _

___"I-I want your cock inside me fucking me until I can't walk!" Nagisa yells, his cock bouncing against his stomach. "I want _all _your cocks! I want all of you to fuck me!"___ _ _

___ _

___"There we go," His cell mate grins manically and shoves himself into Nagisa in one go his balls now pressed against the boy's flesh. "You're such a little slut, Nagisa-chan." Nagisa cums before his cell mate can begin thrusting and the cat-callers cheer._ _ _

___ _

___"Couldn't even wait for me to fuck you!" His cell mate laughs as he begins to pound into Nagisa. Nagisa's moans echo throughout the showers and he's surprised no guards or other prisoners are running into the room to check out the spectacle._ _ _

___ _

___"Look!" One of the cat-callers points at Nagisa's dick. "He's hard again already!"_ _ _

___ _

___"You want all of us that badly?" His cell mate asks, thrusting harder._ _ _

___ _

___"Yes!" Nagisa cries, a sobbing mess at this point._ _ _

___ _

___Another cat-caller praises Nagisa. "Such a good little slut!"_ _ _

___ _

___"Do you like my anniversary gift, Nagisa-chan?" His cell mate asks._ _ _

___ _

___Nagisa nods vigorously. "Yes! Ah! I love it!"_ _ _

___ _

___"Perfect! I knew you would!" His cell mate slaps Nagisa's butt leaving a red mark._ _ _

___ _

___"Ah! Ah!" Nagisa is howling with delight. "More! Harder!"_ _ _

___ _

___"As you wish, Nagisa-chan." His cell mate picks up the pace and repeatedly slaps Nagisa's butt. and Nagisa loses his ability to form coherent sentences and soon his pretty butt is red like a cherry._ _ _

___ _

___It feels like his cell mate had fucked him for hours, but really it was only ten minutes. His cell mate finally orgasms prompting another one from Nagisa, and he cums inside the boy in rapture. Nagisa can feel his seed coating his walls and his cock twitching as he rides it out. Panting, Nagisa falls to his knees._ _ _

___ _

___"You're not done yet, remember?" Says his cell mate, grabbing Nagisa and forcing him to stand up. "Four more to go!"_ _ _

___ _

___Feeling somewhat delirious, Nagisa doesn't realize when one of the cat-callers lifts him on to his lap and pushes his dick inside. When it dawns on him, Nagisa's dick springs up ready for more action. He begins to grind against the cat-callers lap._ _ _

___ _

___"So impatient!" The cat-caller muses as he thrusts his hips upwards into Nagisa's pliant ass. Hands caressing the boy's slim body, his fingers find his nipples and begin to play with them. He licks and bites Nagisa's neck as he does this leaving behind hickeys._ _ _

___ _

___"Let's not neglect this now," Says Nagisa's cell mate, grabbing Nagisa's erect dick and beginning to stroke it. The remaining two prisoners begin rubbing their dicks all over Nagisa's body coating him in pre-cum._ _ _

___ _

___"Take this," Says one cat-caller, shoving his dick down Nagisa's throat. He marvels at Nagisa's pretty pink lips wrapped around his dick and how willingly the boy took him into his mouth. Nagisa sucks enthusiastically on the cat-callers cock, licking it with his tongue and squeezing the man's balls as he deep throated him._ _ _

___ _

___"Dang he's good!" The cat-caller moans as he shoots his seed down Nagisa's throat. Nagisa swallows it happily and licks the cat-caller's dick clean only to make him hard again._ _ _

___ _

___"I trained him well, didn't I?" His cell mate says proudly as Nagisa cums into his hand. The cat-caller fucking Nagisa cums himself and pulls the boy off him. Nagisa's ass is dripping with lube and semen._ _ _

___ _

___Finishing up with the first cat-caller to receive a blowjob, Nagisa immediately turns around to clean off the one who fucked him first. Bending down to lick and kiss the cat-callers dick, the other cat-caller takes this as his cue to shove his second hard on into his ass and starts fucking him at a leisurely pace. The other two cat-callers who hadn't had the chance to be pleasured by Nagisa wait patiently, stroking themselves until they cum and coating Nagisa with it._ _ _

___ _

___"Hurry up," Says one. "I want a turn!"_ _ _

___ _

___"Patience, friend." Says his cell mate. "We'll all have a chance to go. I paid off the guards to let us have the showers for the entire evening."_ _ _

___ _

___When Nagisa finishes up with the other cat-callers, one cumming down his throat again and the other cumming in his ass, the remaining two take their places, one in front and the other behind him._ _ _

___ _

___"Let's see if he can handle us fucking him together." They grin evilly, waiting for Nagisa to finish cumming again. Once he's done, they waste no time slipping in their own dicks._ _ _

___ _

___Nagisa howls in both pain and pleasure. He's never taken two cocks inside him before!_ _ _

___ _

___"Does this feel good, Nagisa-chan?" Asks the cat-callers, dicks moving in and out rapidly._ _ _

___ _

___"Nnh! Yes! Oh my god yes!" Nagisa steadies himself against the cat-caller in the front. The cat-caller behind him plays with his nipples while the one in the front pumps Nagisa's dick making it hard again. The first one to to cum is the cat-caller in the front followed by Nagisa and then the cat-caller behind him. They pull out satisfied and marvel at the boy coated in cum and leaking it from his ass. Nagisa drops to the ground again still shaking from the pleasure he received. He lays their for a few moments, hands above his head and legs spread wide showing off his abused asshole. He's still spurting cum to his own surprise._ _ _

___ _

___His cell mate whistles. "We've really made a mess of him." He checks the clock on the wall. "We've still got a couple hours. Who wants to go again?"_ _ _

___ _

___All the prisoners raise their hands._ _ _

___ _

___Despite being drained of energy, Nagisa stands up on wobbly legs and presents his ass the the prisoners again._ _ _

___ _

___"I can go on for as long as you need me to~!" Nagisa says seductively, his dick hard again but not for the last time tonight._ _ _

___The prisoners need no more convincing as they start fucking Nagisa non-stop going in and out of him one at a time at mach speed. If they aren't fucking him, they're getting another blowjob or continuously rubbing their dicks on him. For the remaining two hours, Nagisa is in absolute heaven having forgotten his dislike for the prisoners. He cums non-stop as they fuck him endlessly._ _ _

___ _

___Finally, time's up and the prisoners clean themselves off and return to their cells. Nagisa, having temporarily lost his ability to walk, is carried back to cell by his cell mate._ _ _

___ _

___"That was the best 1 month anniversary gift ever!" Nagisa says, before drifting off to sleep in his cell mate's arms._ _ _

___"I knew you'd like it." Says Koro-sensei, kissing Nagisa's forehead. "Sweet dreams~!"_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously someone help me.


End file.
